Making Him Fall
by AquilasKiss
Summary: Akise is in love with Yuki but can't seem to admit it to him. But when Akise jumps to defend Yuki he's somehow manipulated into tutoring Yuki and... the perfect opportunity to make Yuki fall for him- Yuno be damned. AU. Akise x Yuki . Slight Yuki x Yuno and slight Yuno bashing. Yaoi, boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first part of my new story Making Him Fall. It's based around Akise and Yuki with minor hints or Yuki and Yuno being in a relationship. It's also going to have a bit of Akise vs Yuno in it - which is canon anway so...**

**There will probably be some Akise-prospective Yuno bashing... but not hardcore so dont worry.**

**This story isn't my first priority as my other story 'Complicated Simplicity' for Black Butler is something I've been writing for about 6 months now and am almost halfway through at 80000 words. I doubt this story will be this long.**

**Please understand that this is a demo chapter just to see if people like where I'm starting this story and if people decide they don't like it I doubt I'll continue. But read it and give your opinion because I would like to finish it.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Yukiteru Amano was that boy in the back of the classroom. The one I was seated next to. But he was precious to me. For some reason I was in love with Yukiteru. I have no idea why I'm in love with him- it's just something about him.

But maybe I'm moving a bit too fast.

My name is Akise Aru and I want to be the greatest detective in the world. But maybe that's over exaggerating. I can usually tell what people are thinking- It comes naturally- and am often the winner of the arguments I decide to fight.

But Yuki… I understand he's quite cowardly and a little socially awkward, but that's all I can seem to get out of the boy. I've tried talking to him on multiple occasions but either my body becomes crazy with nerves and my heart starts beating fast and I begin to sweat or his girlfriend, Yuno, is with him.

Yuno is the complete opposite of Yuki. Where Yuki has brown hair and blue eyes, Yuno has pink hair and pink eyes. Where Yuki is shy and cowardly, Yuno is confident and psychotic. Where Yuki wouldn't hurt a fly, I'm almost positive Yuno killed her family. It's crazy that that… monstrosity could get Yuki while I'm here sweating over approaching him.

I'm supposed to be cool, calm and collected most of the time but when I'm around him… I'm not. I don't understand it, really.

So here I'm seated, next to him as I idly fiddle with the pen between my fingers, staring at his face as he looked down at his phone, furiously typing away at it as if his life depended on it. I'd heard rumors he kept a diary on his phone and that that was what he was doing all the time. I can admit the first time I heard that I had honestly considered stealing his phone to check to see if he had written anything about me but then I realized how idiotic and stalker-fangirl that was.

But I guess that's love.

"Akise!" My attention was stolen from my darling by the teacher at the front of the classroom. It was obvious I wasn't paying attention – which wasn't _that_ unusual since I'd found out I was in love with Yukiteru.

"Yes, _sensei_?" I questioned, thankful my voice maintained it smoothness.

"Please read and answer the question on the board," the teacher said with a smirk.

Having already been ahead with the lesson, answering it was easy, "the answer is 134."

The teacher huffed, clearly upset that he couldn't get some amusement out of his boring job. Wow, why was I being so sour today.

But that's when I noticed it.

Yuki was looking at me!

My eyes met his and time froze. He was captivating. The way his eyes seemed so sincere, the way his mouth dropped open in a tiny gape, the way his phone rest limply in his palm.

And I knew I had to have him.

"Yukiteru!" The teacher now called on the brunette.

The boy snapped out of his gaze, in the process snapping me out of it too, and looked up at the teacher, "yes?"

"Answer the question on the question on the board," the teacher commanded.

I looked over at the board and gulped- the question seemed even harder than the one I was given, and I know for a fact that Yuki hadn't even been paying attention yet being ahead of class like I was. And Yuki wasn't particularly smart… although I'm not saying he was below average- cause he's not. He's probably slightly above. But that's not the point.

The point it that Yuki was being face with an impossible mountain.

And he knew it too. A glance to my right had confirmed my suspicions that Yuki was stumped with the question.

"Uhh…" he shook slightly and I didn't blame him. This teacher was strict. If you couldn't learn what he was teaching then you were faced with detention. And I'd absolutely be devastated if my Yuki's perfect record was tainted by a detention.

"Detenti-"

"Wait!" I stood up, startling even myself as I realized that my cool had been broken. I stood awkwardly as everyone stared at me – including Yuki who was studying me curiously.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Akise?" The teacher questioned with a smirk. That bastard. He was enjoying this.

"Uh… m-maybe some of us find it difficult to understand what you're teaching," my brain quickly pieced together a rational excuse for my irrational behavior, "maybe you should try a new approach at the lesson?"

The teachers brows shot right up into the air, "e-excuse me? You're saying I'm teaching the lesson wrong? Even when you answered the previous question with such… _flying colours._"

My brain worked quickly to gather the next argument and thank God I'm intelligent or else this would have ended at 'Wait!'. "I took the initiative to study this topic beforehand by myself earlier because I knew I'd be confused if I didn't."

The teacher flushed red and recoiled, "w-well if you're so fond of studying why don't you tutor Yuki?"

And then it was my turn to recoil, "w-what?"

The teacher gained a more confident posture as he realized I wasn't expecting that to come out and hadn't prepared an argument. Damn. "That's right," The teacher smirked, "every Monday you are to have a two hour session with Yukiteru. Is that fine with you, Yukiteru?"

The attention was draw the confused and startled brunette who was blinking confusedly. "Uh… if you think it's necessary… sir…"

The teacher nodded, "it's settled."

And then class started again and the gazes of the classmates died away and all that was left was my thoughts of this tutoring. The paper that was slid onto my desk interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced up at Yuki who was waiting expectantly for a reply. He… he was talking to me!

Instantly, my eyes shot to the paper on my desk as I read the neatly scribbled message;

_Your place or mine?_

Oh my God. Yukiteru you have no idea what you do to me. Being the teenage boy I was that note was easily mistaken for something dirty. And then a flash of Yuki's bare skin against my lips flashed in my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut and I tried to will the heat from between my legs.

Slowly, the flame ceased and I was able to look at the note in a normal perspective- or as normal as I could anyway. Yuki was too innocent to mean it in any other way that the normal way, right?

So I clicked my pen and wrote the reply;

_Can we go to yours? My house is quite far away._

Not necessarily true, but I just didn't feel comfortable taking people I didn't trust one hundred percent into my home. Being an aspiring detective, those kinds of details were valuable because you never knew what kind of people were after your blood. There could be a pink haired psychotic chick after you and you wouldn't even know it – references to any person, living or dead, was _purely_ coincidental.

I got the note back within 30 seconds and I read over it, still thrilled that I was talking to my darling Yuki without Yuno interrupting us. The letter read;

_Sure, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind cooking for anther mouth. Come home with me after school._

My pulse raced as I reread over the words I could barely believe. He wanted me to walk home with him. Alone. I paused, uncharacteristically fiddling with my pen before replying;

_Sure. Meet me at the front gate when the bell goes._

I handed the letter to Yuki and received a brief nod in answering. His eyes locked with mine again before he glanced away and I suddenly felt very, very grateful to my ass of a teacher.

I was given the chance to talk with my beloved Yuki-kun and persuade him to fall in love with me just as hard as I have fallen for him. Yuno be damned.

* * *

**So there's a nice short chapter 1 for you. **

**If you liked it, please favourite, follow and leave a review for more chances of me continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys, just to make it clear; I am from Australia. If I say or write words differently it's note my fault.**

**Also, I'm changing their ages from 14 to 16 cause I feel that's a more socially acceptable age for future events.**

**Also they live in Japan but not all the Japanese etiquette will be followed and I'll mix it a lot with other cultures but mainly American or Australian.**

**Alright that all I felt I needed to say other than the fact I'm staying up until 12:00 on a school night to write this for you.**

* * *

I was sitting in the third row, about the fifth desk down, head propped up on my arm and shamelessly staring at the clock. If the clock on the wall was accurate, which it never is, there was roughly one and a half minutes until the bell rung and I was headed home with Yuki.

Damn slow time.

The other thing that was haunting me about this class was that Yuno was at the back and she was staring at me. I could see her in the glare coming off the whiteboard. If she wasn't the scariest thing I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting then I wasn't albino.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good at reading people. I could tell exactly what Yuno was silently chanting; _kill, kill, kill_.

_BRING_

And I was up, out of my seat, books in hand and out the door within the next few seconds. People made way for me as I strolled casually down the halls. I had a bit of a reputation- I was the school freak, the aspiring detective and the boy who rarely attended.

I had a perfectly good reason to not attend school; I was catching criminals. Unlike so many of the children surrounding me, I knew exactly where my future was headed. All I was missing was a special someone to be with me and if things went according to my plan then that would be Yuki.

I reached my locker and shoved my books in it whilst removing my bag at the same time. I slung it over my shoulder and headed outside to meet Yuki.

Yuki was leaning against the front gate of the school, bag casually slung over his shoulder and typing away on his phone. Curious, I sneaked up behind him and poked my head over his shoulder, "what are you writing?"

Startled, he jumped, spinning around to face me while trying to quickly and casually stuff his phone in his pocket. "A-Akise! I-I didn't see you there!" He stuttered, awkwardly shifting on his feet.

"Yes," I decided to let the incident go, "I know. Let's head off, shall we?"

Just as Yuki nodded, an annoying high pitched voice called to him, "Yuki! Yuki!"

I froze, glancing over my shoulder to confirm my suspicions of a running Yuno. Her yellow bag looked very heavy on her little frame and I found myself casually wishing she'd fall over and let it squash her. Her pink hair was tied up in two ponytails on the side of her head and her eyes almost the same tone as mine we wide and almost innocent.

"Yuki!" She ran straight past me and pounced the brunet boy, wrapping her arms gleefully around his neck. I felt my insides harden and my throat constrict in my hate for the pink haired psychotic… _thing_ that had decided to claim _my_ Yuki as its own.

"Yuno…" he stuttered, cautiously placing his hands on _its'_ waist, "what are you doing here?" I met Yuki's almost fearful gaze as the pink haired thing pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm coming home with you, Yuki," she said. I felt my stomach flip at those words. Why were the Gods so determined to mess with my life by bringing Yuno with us? Hadn't I already made it clear I wanted this time by ourselves so I could convince Yuki to want me, instead.

"I… I can't, Yuno," Yuki said, "I need to study with Akise."

Heh, take that. But Yuno merely tilted her head to the side, "but Yuki, you usually study with me…"

"I-I know, Yuno, but-"

"Don't you trust me anymore, Yuki?" Yuno's pink eyes welled up, "Don't you believe I can teach you?"

Yuki looked lost for words at the almost crying girl so I decided to come to my loves' rescue. Placing a hand on the girls' shoulder, briefly wondering if I could catch some kind of disease that affects my mentality, before saying, "the teacher has assigned me to tutor Yuki from now on. You're not needed right now."

Something dark flashed behind those cold eyes, which I caught, but she remained cutesy. "Oh… does your mother need help cooking, then, Yuki?"

Yuki blinked before shaking her head, "we'll be fine, Yuno, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He leaned over and gave the girl a polite kiss on the cheek. A pang of jealousy grew in my chest at the sight.

Yuno looked troubled but obliged. After all, she couldn't possibly do anything to upset her _precious Yuki_. My God, I really _am_ starting to sound like a teenage girl.

We watched as Yuno walked away slowly, seemingly waiting to be called back. When she disappeared around the corner, I turned my attention straight back to Yuki, "well, shall we go?"

Yuki looked back up at me, his beautiful eyes looking innocently into mine and briefly wondered what it would be like to lean over and kiss the cuteness before me. But no, I must restrain myself before I try anything like that. Hell, even after all my research I still couldn't find anything that would point out if Yuki was even gay or not.

Yuki nodded in answer before turning on his heels and leading the way from the school. The walk was blissful and I found myself watching Yuki. But of course, that was to be expected. My Yuno-Radar was also turned right up and I kept on a very strict look out for the psychotic chick.

We arrived at Yuki's house, one I'd seen several times before, and yes I'm admitting to having followed him home before…

He led me up the driveway and I began to wonder what inside the house was like. This was as far as I'd ever been able to go before and to have him invite me inside…

He pushed open the door and I was enable my first peek inside his house. We walked into the lounge room. There were white walls and brown floorboards. It was neat and I guessed Yuki's mother was a very tidy person. I already knew Yuki didn't live with his father because of money issues but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"Yuki!" Yuki's mother walked in the room and froze when she saw me, "oh my, Yuki! Who's this?"

"U-uh this is-"

"My name is Akise Aru," I bowed politely at her, "it's so nice to meet you, Miss Amano." It never hurt to be polite to the parents of the person you intended to have in your life.

"Oh my, he's such a charmer!" Yuki's mother fawned, "You'll have to keep him away from Yuno, Yuki!"

Oh yes, please do, Yuki, but not for the reasons she think. In fact, why don't you stay away from her too? Sounds like a decent plan.

Yuki chuckled awkwardly, his hand sweeping through his hair, "mum, do you think you could prepare some snacks? Akise has been assigned as my tutor because my teacher says I'm falling behind…"

"Oh…" Ms. Amano sighed, "I see. Very well, just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of! But I _was_ a yaoi fangirl when I was younger so-"

"_MUM!"_ Yuki hissed, face turning bright pink and sending me an apologetic look.

So his mother was approving of gay relationships? That was reassuring. I smirked back at Yuki causing him to blush harder and look away. Oh the adorableness. I just want to take him upstairs and ravish him.

His mothers' laughter echoed after us as we trudged up the stairs and into Yuki's room. His room was very neat but looked lived in. His bed was lifted off the ground on a frame and currently looked very inviting. No-one would know if I decided to attack him right here, would they?

No. No, I would most definitely not be lowering myself to Yuno's standards. And just like that my mood dropped. Stupid girl. Underserving of Yuki.

I set my bag down on his floor and stretched, "shall we start?"

Yuki looked startled at the sudden question but nodded anyway, sitting down on the floor and taking out his books. I followed.

* * *

Several hours later and we were still engrossed in the books. Well, Yuki was engrossed in the book and I was engrossed in the way his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated. Yuki was just had to be the cutest thing I'd ever had the honors of laying my eyes on.

I began to wonder if I was even worthy of his affections when the door opened and Yuki's mother popped her head in.

"Do you boys need anything? I just came to tell you it's already 7:30pm and I was wondering if Akise was staying for dinner," Ms. Amano said with a smile.

Yuki looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. All the more time to convince Yuki to fall for me, right? "Sure, I would love to stay for dinner, just let me text my parents so they know I'll be here for dinner."

Yuki's mother nodded in understanding before closing the door.

"We should pack up," I told him, "I hope you don't mind me staying for dinner."

"No, I don't mind," Yuki smiled at me, "It's not often someone other than Yuno comes to my house let alone decides to stay with me."

His smile made my heart flutter and chest constrict. How was it even possible for someone to be this god-damned beautiful? I resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him and instead rose to my feet.

"We should go eat dinner now, shouldn't we?"

Yuki nodded and lead the way down the dining room where Yuki's mother was serving up salad and a variety of other little things like sushi and chicken. I took a seat next to Yuki and picked up the chopsticks, "_itadakimasu_."

I ate at the salad, picking away at it slowly. I could feel the slight tension in the room before Ms. Amano decided to break it, "so, Akise, what do you want to do when you're older?"

Now that was more like it! "I want to be a detective," I grinned at her, "something about using intellect to outsmart bad people… It's just so thrilling!"

Ms. Amano looked at me with big, awe-filled eyes and I immediately knew where Yuki got that trait. I couldn't figure out whether or not I wanted to thank his mother or curse her for passing that down to him.

"That's amazing, Akise! Maybe Yuki could take a few tips from you and become so intelligent," she commented, "I'm not saying my Yukiteru isn't smart, it's just he hasn't made up his mind for what he wants to be."

I nodded in understanding, "but that's alright. We are only 16, after all."

Yuki's mother smiled I agreement and I knew I had her hook, line and sinker.

I finished off the salad and accepted some sushi before deciding I'd had enough to eat, "thank you for the meal, Ms. Amano."

"Oh, that's quite alright!" Then it seemed as though Ms. Amano had realized something, "oh, Akise! It's 8:15! I couldn't possibly let you walk home in the dark!"

I rose an eyebrow and Yuki froze, "what are you saying?"

"You can stay the night here!" Ms. Amano smiled, "you can borrow some of Yuki's night clothes and I'll wash your own for school tomorrow."

I blinked. Had I seriously been offered the opportunity to spend time with Yuki, go to Yuki's house, eat dinner with his mother _and_ stay the night?

I glanced at Yuki's expectant face and concluded he was much to innocent for his own good. Did he have no idea what I could possibly do to him? With a sigh, I looked at the expecting faces and smiled, "just let me call my parents."

* * *

**I really don't remember anything about Akise's family so I googled it and google said he had parents but they weren't named... soo...**

**Also, there are no future diary's if you haven't figured this out so It'll be like the Diary thing never happened and now they're 16 and go to the same school and Akise loves Yuki but Yuki has Yuno and Yuki is still obsessed with writing a diary in his phone... and Akise is still the school freak who rarely attends and wants to be a detective..**

**Please leave a review :)**

**Love, **

**AquilasKiss.**


End file.
